La bola de cristal de Emmett
by IgotYOUunderMYloveSPELL
Summary: Emmett le pregunta a Alice "algo" sobre su futuro, como Alice no le responde lo averiguara el, al igual que respondera las preguntas de Jasper, Edward y Bella sobre su futuro. Mucho caos y humor. Mal summaryXD Pliss lean. One-shot


_La bola de cristal de Emmett -Alice POV_

Estaba en mi escritorio diseñando nuevos modelos. Hoy me dedicaría en diferentes vestidos con las tonalidades de rojo. La mayoría iban a ser cortos con escotes, pero también podría…

-¡Oye Alice!- Me grito Emmett. Me pare y me dirigí hacia su dirección. ¿Qué hacía comiendo una pera con mayonesa y kétchup?

-¿¡Qué haces comiendo eso!- Pregunte incrédula.

-Se ve que no conoces nada sobre la comida de humanos- Dijo con superioridad- Yo te enseñare, esta es una comida normal, típica…-Comenzó el.

-Emmett… ¿Qué quieres? Necesito terminar estos diseños para el jueves, organizare un desfile en el instituto- Le explique ya con la paciencia al límite mientras le mostraba los papeles con los diseños que había en mi mano.

-¡¿PUEDO MODELAR?- Dijo con los ojos abiertos mientras se levantaba de la banqueta y dejaba su ridícula "comida", si así se la puede llamar, a un costado.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- Lo regañe- Solo diseñare vestidos, si es que me dejas terminar…-Dije mirando hacia un costado.

-Oh, vamos…-Dijo haciéndome un puchero. _¡Hey, la de los pucheros soy yo! –_ Me veo bien con vestidos-Aseguro él mientras me hacía un _pose _de desfile de modas.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?-Dije y levente una ceja. Luego de un breve silencio, respondió alterado;

-¡NO ES QUE ME PROVE LOS VESTIDOS DE ROSE, NI NADA!-Grito el maldito bastardo_…con razón los vestidos de Rose se habían estirado y tuve que arreglarlos… ¡Y encima le echó la culpa a Jazz! ¡Y Rosalie le creyó! No puedo creer que piense que Jazzy haría eso solo porque es algo….bueno... es que…él es…. ¡Ustedes me entienden!_

Pense en ignorar la conversación y continuar con mis diseños, pero Emmett me molestaría, así que le pregunte:

-Emmett, ¿Me vas a decir lo de antes o no?

-Okey, okey…Tu sabes…bueno, digo, en tus visiones…-¿_Emmett nervioso_? Era para una foto…-¿Crees que hoy, con Rose, hay posibilidades de…?-Lo frene.

-¡EMMETT, CALLATE!-Le grite. ¡Que mente tan retorcida! ¿Por qué tenía que meterme yo en los asuntos de Rose y el pervertido de mi hermano? Comencé a alejarme de la habitación.

-Pero… ¿Me dirás, no?- Me di vuelta y le lance _la _mirada.

-EMMETT…-Comencé pero….

-¡Lo-lo-lo-lo-si-si-si-e-siento!- Me aleje aún más rápido para no arrancar la puerta y tirársela por la cabeza hueca que tenía.

Aun así, el continuo;

-¡Si tu no me dices mi futuro, lo hare yo!- Grito Emmett enfadado.

_Más tarde:_

¡Al fin! Mi colección ya estaba completa. Ahora seguiría con algunos diseños en verde.

-¡No Edward, yo primero!- Grito Jazz desde abajo.

-¡Ya quisieras, Jasper!- Le respondió Eddie enojado.

-¡A mí me elegirá primero!- No estarán hablando…de...de… ¡¿CHICAS? O no, no se los permitiría nunca…

Baje corriendo las escaleras a velocidad vampírica y me encontré con…con…JAJAJAJ ¡Emmett tenía una túnica violeta con estrellitas, un turbante blanco en la cabeza y sostenía en las manos una…"Bola de cristal"! Estaba sentado en una mesa que hacia juego con su rara vestimenta y frente a él, estaban Jazzy y Eddie peleando.

-Mmmmmmmmmmm…..mmmmmmmmm- Hizo Emmett como si fuera un budista. Los adivinos no hacen eso, ¿es que no lo sabía?

-Emmett, este sábado, ¿Ganan los _Yankees_ o los _Atlanta Braves_?- Se apresuró a preguntar Jazz entusiasmado.

-Los _White Sox __**(N/a: Los New York Yankees, los Chicago White Sox y los Atlanta Braves son equipos de beisbol de EE UU)**_- Contesto Emmett aun con su falsa cara de póker.

-Emmett, no juegan los _White Sox. _Juegan los _Yankees_ contra los_ Atlanta Braves_ –Le contesto Jazzy frustrado.

-Gracias por preguntar, deposite el dinero en la lata- Dijo Emmett con voz de locutor mientras señalaba la lata en su mesa.

-¡Todavía no me contestaste!- Se quejó Jazz.

-Por favor, quejas y sugerencias en el cuaderno- Respondió Emmett aun con esa estúpida e insoportable voz.

-¡Pero no hay un cuaderno!- Rezongó Jazzy.

-¡Siguiente!- Grito Emmett ignorando a mi esposo. Miro la supuesta _fila_ que había atrás de Jazz, pero solo estaba Edward.

Jazzy se corrió a un lado y luego se dirigió a sentarse en el sillón para hacer zapping en la tele.

-Emmett, ¿Crees que Bella se casaría conmigo?-Pregunto Edward entusiasmado al sentarse en la silla para "clientes" frente a Emmett y su egocéntrica mesa.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- Respondió el furioso.

-¡¿¡QUE! ¡¿¡POR QUE NO!- Pregunto Edward alterado.

-Eres feo, además, se casara con el perro- Cuando Emmett dijo eso, a Eddie se le abrieron los ojos como platos- Pero ahora, pasemos a leer tu mano.

Emmett tomo la mano de Edward, quien estaba en estado de shock, y comenzó a trazar las líneas de su mano con su dedo.

-¡OH NO!-Edward, inmediatamente, sacudió su cabeza y salió de su transe.

-¿¡Qué!- Pregunto Eddie sobresaltado, de vuelta.

-Morirá… mañana- Dijo Emmett con un trágico tono de voz. Edward se quedó en _otro_, pero más intenso, estado de shock -Ah, y. casi me olvido, Bella está besando al tu mejor amigo, el perrito sonriente- Acoto Emmett tranquilo.

Edward se levantó, tiro la silla contra la pared (Que se rompió al igual que la pared) y salió corriendo por la puerta.

-Emmett, eres una farsa- Dije yo al acercarme.

-¡Al cuaderno!-Me contesto el descarado.

-¡Emmett, ARREGLA ESA PARED, AHORA!- Le grito Rose que ya lo estaba a su lado agarrándolo de la oreja.

-¡Pero fue Eddie!- Se quejó el – Si lo anotas en el cuaderno, mi asistente podrá ayudarte después- Acoto Emmett. Aun con lo del estúpido cuaderno.

-¡¿¡¿¡QUE CUADERNO NI ASISTENTE! ¿¡SABES DONDE TE QUEDARA EL ASISTENTE!- Dijo Rose con un tono MUY amenazante.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Alice? ¿Escuchaste donde quiere meter a Jasper?- ¿¡Jasper, su asistente!

-¡OYE, YO NO SOY TU ASISTENTE!- Se quejó Jazz.

-¡2 x 1 en datos sobre tu futuro!- Comenzó Emmett para convérselo ¿Se creía que Jazzy aceptaría por una oferta? Por favor….

-¡3 x 1!- Le negocio Jazz. Qué lindo negocianteeeeee…._ ¡Alice, concéntrate!_

_-_¡JASPER!- Lo regañe- ¡Son puras mentiras! ¡Si aceptas, no te diré si ganan los _Yankees_ o los _Atlanta Braves_!- Lo amenace.

-Lo siento oso, estas solo- Le dijo dirigiéndome un radiante sonrisa.

-¡Buen chico!- Le dije y lo abrace. Mi Jazzy….como lo quiero.

-¿QUIÉN GANA?- Me pregunto Jazz.

-¡JASPER!- Lo regañe.

-¡3 X 1!- Le recordó Emmett feliz. Mire a MI Jasper amenazantemente.

-¡EMMETT!- Lo reto Rose.

-¡Gracias Rose!- Le agradecí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella asintió con la cabeza y me guiño un ojo.

Emmett y Rosalie se fueron a su habitación y Jazz y yo a la nuestra. Se escucharon gritos de la otra habitación por parte de Rose. Yo me quede con mis diseños y Jazzy comenzó a leer, sobre la cama, uno de los libros nuevos que le compre ayer.

-¿Ya me dirás quién gana?- Pregunto Jazz con una sonrisa al poner un marcador de página en su libro y cerrarlo. Me di vuelta para verlo.

-Quizás…-Le dije yo con una sonrisa.

-¡Alice, ya llegamos!- Me grito Eddie. Baje corriendo para encontrarme con él y Bella. Un segundo después, Jazzy ya estaba ahí. Al igual que el "gran adivino" de Emmett.

-¡Hey hermanita! ¿Edward te vio con las manos de la masa?- Pregunto Emmett entusiasmado. Bella lo miro confundido.

-Cree que te estabas besando con el perro- Le explique yo. Bella se sonrojo inmediatamente.

-¡EMMETT!- Lo regaño Edward.

-¿Por eso viniste a casa?- Le pregunto con un tono sospechoso y curioso Bells a Eddie.

-Ehh…yo….-Comenzó Edward nervioso.

-¡4 X 1!- Le grito Emmett a MI Jazz.

-¡EMMETT BASTA!- Le grito mi Jazzy frustrado y furioso.

-Oye Bella, ¿Quieres que te lea el futuro?- Le pregunto el oso esperanzado. Bella miro a Edward con una mirada que decía "¿Le digo que sí o que no?" Edward suspiro y asintió como si la cabeza le pesara.

Emmett guio a Bells hasta la mesa, donde levanto la silla, la puso en su lugar y levanto unos pedazos de pared para tirarlos por el hueco inmenso que había en la pared, o en lo que quedaba de ella.

-¡Auch!- Se escuchó desde el otro lado. Pobre Jazzy…pero ahora estaba muy ocupada escuchando.

-Bueno Bella, primero veré que me dice la bola- Dijo Emmett y apoyo sus manos sobre la bola de cristal.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Bells al alzar los hombros.

-¡WTF!- Dijo Emmett sobresaltado. Bella solo lo observo con una cara que mostraba clara preocupación- Nunca me hubiera imaginado eso de ti Bella ¡Eres una fiera!- Bella tomo un color rojo tomate y alzo una ceja.

-Emmett…-Le advirtió Eddie.

-¡Shhhhh….no interrumpas!- Dijo ahora volviéndose a enfocar en la bola. Hubo un breve silencio- Oh hermanita… ¡Sí que te luces cuando estas con el chucho de Jacob!- El color que tenía Bella antes en el rostro, no se comparaba nada con el intenso color que tenía ahora.

Un florero voló por el aire rompiendo la bola de cristal, la mesa y la gema de plástico del turbante blanco de Emmett. El agua dentro del florero se volcó y la mayoría termino en la camisa azul de Bella. Las flores rojas terminaron esparcidas sobre la mesa, salvo una, que termino en el regazo de Bells. Bueno, por lo menos estaría limpia y olería bien, pero se ve que no le hizo tanta gracia a Bella. Porque, con una increíble fuerza, lanzo la mesa a la cara de Emmett, quien termino en el piso inconsciente.

Aprovechando la ocasión, le robe el turbante a Emmett y los trozos de la bola de cristal que, al unirlos, se podía leer "_Propiedad de Alice Cullen, no tocar salvo Alice Cullen_" Me puse el turbante en la cabeza y le dedique una siniestra sonrisa que decía:

_Emmett, ¿Cuándo aprenderás? El don de ver el futuro es mío y solo yo lo puedo usar._

_**Hola chiks! Gracias por leer el fanfic! Espero que les haya gustado mi cuarto one-shot de Emmet. Pliss dejen reviews;)**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo**_

_**Aylu**_


End file.
